Bond of the soul
by rose eagle 77
Summary: yori banner is an ordinary girl whos world is about to turn upside down as she is faced with the leader of the vampire covern what will she do ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 insane 

Have you ever been so scared that you can't breathe, have you ever been so mesmerized that you can't think straight, and have you ever see some one that's so confusing that you're fixated but scared at the same time?

I was still looking around the street for the strange man that had started following me to the arcade, I new I had been followed the minute I left the house but I always carried pepper spray in my purse so he wouldn't have stood a chance if I used it .

I couldn't look back at him it was to scary, why was the guy stalking me ,he was almost to obvious it seemed as if he wanted me to notice him ,a cold shiver ran down my spine this is way too creepy.

Finally I reached the arcade I looked back upon the empty street my crystal blue eyes could see no one , I must be going mad, im sure some one was their well never mind I had reached the arcade and time for fun.

I really loved the arcade the place was never boring and had a lot to do I spent most of my time hear, unless I had my nose in a book of course.

The arcade was reasonably full the smiles on people's faces lit the room , they placed their measly money in hoping they get more in return they ended up full of glee that they won ,or miserable if they didn't I couldn't help but laugh as one kid had lost .

"What are you laughing at" the boy grunted

"Nothing" I quietly replied

"Well shut your mouth" the boy said sarcastically

A chill lifted in the air as I was going to tell the boy he should shut up but just as I was going to open my mouth someone answered for me.

"Now that's no way to speak to a lady is it" a calm cool voice said from behind me.

The boys expression had dropped his eyes had a worried sensation, for some reason I though I had heard a faint growl but I just shrugged it of.

"Sorry….sir ….I ...I" the boy murmured and quickly ran away.

I stood dazed what? Had just happened he left as if he had seen a monster I slowly turned what I was about to see mustn't be good , in any case I could of handled it who'd he think he is .

As I turned slowly it seemed everything was in slow motion my heart started beating extra fast, a minute seemed like hours ,I though I would melt as walking toward me slowly was a tall incredibly handsome figure ,coated in black that seemed to glow against his skin ,his hair looked as if it was silk and he a charming grim that would send the most stern woman blushing crimson who was this man?

"Im Aro who may you be, my dear" he said calmly his red gaze fixed upon my face, his eyes wear like fire and I was per mentally burned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 confusion

Confusion had took me now, and I couldn't move I couldn't even catch my breath he wasn't who id expected to see , I expected some rather scary looking man he seemed almost kind of scary but the charm took it all away .

Trying to get my breathe back was hard but I managed and began to speak.

"I ...Im …my name is yori" I said softly so he just heard.

His eyes wear still fixed upon my face; and it was beginning to get very uncomfortable even if the room was filled with people everything took an almost grave silence , he began to walk even closer he was almost in front of me his eyes still on my face and the smile still caressed his lips .

What should I say?

"Thank you for getting rid of that boy" I said with a smile.

He seemed to smile even brighter it was almost too dazzling.

I tried to look as happy as I could as I said thank you, after all this man was nice for doing that and not everyone would do something like for a stranger they had just met .

"Its all right dear, I just came to get something" the man spoke almost as if he didn't care about me or the boy, as he said it his hand started to slowly reach out to get mine, my instincts took over and I begin to back away quite quickly, but he had sort of edged forward even faster to grab my arm.

His eyes wear fixed upon my hand as if he was determined he would grab it; this was too confusing to me this man was a total stranger I had just met him , in the midst of panic I began to walk backward and avoid the gaze of the red eyed man I had just met .

"Well thank you ...I really am but ill have to go " I gasped and quickly turned my back on the rather handsome man that had wanted my hand I decided maybe I should look back apon him and smile I didn't want to be rude but their was just something about him that was weird ,so I looked back but?

But! I stared into an empty black space behind me the person was gone? , I started to feel really guilty after all he did help me and I only told him my name ,the guilt over ran my body, I should of took his hand maybe he only wanted a hand shake or something .

As I began to walk toward the far side of the amusements I saw my favourite game I smiled but still I couldn't help feeling guilty for running away from the strange handsome man who wanted my hand, I placed my money into the machine that I had always done I picked up the gun to shoot at the monsters in the arcade game.

Id never been good with men especially really handsome men, I didn't let them touch me at all and I didn't even really speak to guys normally , the reason behind this was complicated and I didn't really want to think about it .

As I shot the monsters on the game the blood was gushing from them as bullets shot straight through their heads, I never really had liked monsters I said aloud by an accident to myself.

"Really" a strange voice came from behind me.

I jumped nearly out of my skin and accidentally knocked back into the figure I had heard that voice before, it was that strange man again the one who was called Aro.

"So you don't like monsters" the man said he was very close to me "what else don't you like" the man said then grabbed my arm at lightening speed and pulled me up towards him as if about to kiss me or something, nearer and nearer I came towards him, but he stopped and reached his lips to my hand I started to shake he was freezing for a second I was frozen the mans lips wear now firmly pressed against my hand.

"Interesting" the mans voice said enticingly his lips left my hand slowly and in that moment I pulled my hand away down to my side, I could still feel a tingling sensation "Now come with me ,or else".

His stare was focused on me, my heart was racing I had unknowingly began to run towards the door, my legs ran passed the man who stood still firmly, I glimpsed his surprised look as I had ignored what he said, and made a run towards the door of the amusements, I had made it out and I had to run my head was saying, but in a weird way my heart said different.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart stared to beat fiercely as I reached the door ,the street was pitch black with nothing but the candle lights lit it wasn't even 7.00 but it was winter and it got dark easily .

I turned around and their was no sign of the man, so I started walking down the street towards my house and everything was silent.

As I walked the street lamps lit the street dimly and glowed on the street below, as I started walking a bit faster.

I noticed something was rustling in an ally way down the street, at this point I was terrified of what was in the alley so I began to walk even faster than was.

The ally was coming up to my right side and I new I was going to run straight past it and dare not look down it .

But as I passed I dared glimpse down the dark alley, and all that was their was dark red eyes peered out they wear fixed on my face.

I couldn't breathe the eyes seemed to pierce straight into my soul , I couldn't see the face but what I did see was horrific upon the brick work was hand marks in crimson red blood that trailed down to the floor that lay beneath .

I didn't move the eyes wear still glaring, out of the depth of darkness the floor was full of blood trickling in every direction making its way to the nearest drains.

Suddenly their was movement out of the shadows something round bounced of the floor and made itself towards my feet.

It slowly rolled nearer and nearer and as I looked my face fell, I was now glaring not only into the red eyes but straight into brown eyes that wear at my feet.

It was a decapitated head the blood was still trickling down the face of what seemed to be an old man.

My gaze turned back to the eyes in the shadow, as they seemed to get closer and closer the feet coming nearer and nearer till I saw the killers face.

In front of me dressed in black was a little girl.

And as the breath left my mouth a sly grim slowly made its way on the little girls mouth the crimson blood on her lips.

What am I going to do?


End file.
